


Glass Onion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's just a normal day for Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World





	Glass Onion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally part of my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics. **Warnings:** Non-con.  


* * *

**HARRY POTTER REPLACED BY DOPPELGANGER!**  
_Page 3: The True Story of How the Boy-Who-Lived Became the Boy-Who'd-Been-Replaced_

Ron Weasley showed the headline to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The three were currently lounging around the Burrow's gardens. The three friends met every week without fail. Incredulous, Ron asked, "Where does Luna come up with this stuff?" 

Shrugging, Hermione replied, "Her stories are even more sensational than her father's. But it sells papers. Since she took over as editor, _The Quibbler_ 's readership has outstripped _The Daily Prophet_ 's by a margin of three to one." 

"Yes, but this is about _Harry_. We're Luna's friends! Why would she bother writing trash like this?" 

Harry said lightly, "All's fair in love, war, politics, and tabloids, Ron. Whether I like it or not, I'm in the spotlight." 

"I wouldn't be able to put up with this that easily, Harry. You defeated Voldemort more times than I care to count, rid us of him for good, and this is the thanks you get? It's only been a year, for Merlin's sake." Indignant, Ron waved the offending paper around, scaring a couple of birds in the process. "Someone should really say something to her." 

Still laughing, Harry rose to leave. "It's really all right, Ron. No one believes this drivel. Let Luna have her fun and everyone else have their gossip. Next time I see her, I'll be sure to ask for kickbacks." At this, Hermione chuckled. "I have to go, though. Have a few errands to run. I'll see you both next Saturday." 

Hermione enveloped her friend in a hug, while Harry and Ron exchanged a very manly handshake. 

***

That day, Harry had a number of things to do. First, he went to Madam Malkin's for new dress robes. Later that evening, he'd be receiving yet another Award for Special Service from the Ministry. Then, he picked up a package of owl treats for Hedwig and popped into Weasley Wizard Wheezes to chat with Fred and George. Next, he did his grocery shopping and checked up on Remus, just to see how he was recovering from his latest transformation. Before leaving Remus's home, he surreptitiously left a small bag with a number of Galleons on the table. He did this every week. Neither Remus nor Harry ever mentioned it. Before Apparating to his final destination, he visited the memorial for Sirius Black and the graves of Lily and James Potter. He promised he'd make them all proud. 

This was a typical Saturday for Harry. 

His final destination was a deserted field about twenty acres away from the manor he purchased after the war's end. This part of Harry's day was a secret. Just because Voldemort had been vanquished didn't mean there wasn't work still to be done. The fact that Harry was an illegal animagus only aided in this mission. He was lucky that he transformed into such a small animal. This allowed him to go places most others could not. 

Scuttling along the ground, the animal found the rundown shack. That shack had once been where the house elves were kept before Harry set them free. The elves now lived in quarters inside the estate, where they were paid well to do the work they loved. Inside the shack was a hole on a rather inconspicuous wall. This hole was the only entrance to a room inside the shack, perfectly sized so a small animal could wriggle through. Once inside, the animal transformed into his human form once again. 

***

The boy sat in the small room, bound and gagged. For a very long time, the boy had had only one visitor, who was now standing in front of him. The visitor brought him food and water and in exchange, the boy gave the visitor his hair and whatever else the visitor demanded. 

The visitor smiled. The boy thought his smile very cruel. The visitor said, "I'll need more hair today. My stores are getting a little low." That would be all right, thought the boy. The hair would just grow back again tomorrow. It always did. "But that can wait." 

Though he was weak from hunger and dazed by something he couldn't quite place, the boy tried focusing on the visitor. They could have been twins, except the boy couldn't turn himself into a rat and scurry away. They could have been twins, except the visitor's hair was thinning now, his fingers growing fatter, his middle expanding. 

"God," breathed the visitor, unbuckling his pants, "you look so much like James." One of the visitor's chubby fingers traced the young man's jaw. The boy unsuccessfully tried flinching away from the movement. 

The gag was removed and the boy choked as something hard was forced down his throat, a wand trained on his head. "Don't try anything funny, Harry," said the visitor. "Nice and slow, just like I taught you." 

Green eyes that were Lily's, not James's, filled with tears. 


End file.
